


legends unsolved

by youngchopsticks



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, buzzfeed unsolved au, this is literally a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngchopsticks/pseuds/youngchopsticks
Summary: “Then after that, you could upload it to Youtube and start a series about debunking magical creatures throughout history, you’ll get famous and have thousand of fans and make actual money out of it,” Sara said sarcastically.Nate and Zari shared a look and smirked.“I was kidding,” Sara justified.“Let’s make a Youtube series!” Nate highfived Zari.orits a buzzfeed unsolved au





	legends unsolved

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this actually is, it's gonna follow all the magical fugitives they're encountering in the episodes and them basically having a channel similar to buzzfeed unsolved lmao

Sara should’ve expected this. 

They’re hanging around in Sara’s house and her friends have gone to a weird rant about ghosts and magical creatures. She’s sitting next to Ava, one hand around her shoulders, half listening to the conversation and also half not. 

“I’m just saying multiple people have seen the unicorn!” Nate argued to Zari.

“Yes, and multiple people were high as shit in Woodstock, Nate. It could’ve easily been just a regular horse,” Zari countered.

“But then how do you explain the woman who literally died when the unicorn stabbed her, there were multiple accounts of that too, the police were involved!” Nate said and scrolled through his phone to what Sara was assuming were newspaper articles from that time.

“She probably died due to someone murdering her, what kind of unicorn would kill someone - assuming! That there was a unicorn in the first place, which there probably wasn’t!” Zari said before eating her donut. 

“Then how could literally hundreds of people claim to have seen the unicorn?” Nate asked.

“Well, there is something called confirmation bias where-”

“You’re supposed to be on my side, Ray,” Nate hit him on the shoulder and gave him a ‘what gives?’ look. 

“Sorry, unicorns are real,” Ray said in a disbelieving tone.

Zari snickered and said through a mouthful of donut, “Your best friend doesn’t even believe in you, dingus,” 

“They’re obviously not real, Pretty,” Mick said. 

“Okay, this conversation is clearly going nowhere,” Sara interjected, “Why don’t you guys pick an easier topic for your history project?” 

“This _was_ supposed to be easy until Zari brought up the ‘unicorns aren’t real’ garbage,” Nate said.

“When I agreed to do the unicorn sighting in woodstock, I thought that we were going to do a video on how it wasn’t real, not making a fool of ourselves in front of the whole class,” Zari stated. 

“What even is the project about?” Ava asked from beside her. 

“We’re supposed to do an informative video on something that happened in the 1960s,” Nate explained. 

“And you couldn’t do like the Vietnam War or Civil Rights Movements because?” Ava continued.

“We wanted to do something interesting and woodstock is interesting,” Zari answered, “Until someone started trying to convince me that unicorns are real,” 

“You know, I’ve been watching a lot of conspiracy videos lately on Youtube, why don’t you guys do like an investigative video where Nate explains all the facts about the unicorn sighting and Zari tries to debunk it,” Gary chimed in. 

“That actually… Isn’t a bad idea,” Nate said after he thought about it, “Zari?”

“Yea, I’ll be down for that,” 

“Then after that, you could upload it to Youtube and start a series about debunking magical creatures throughout history, you’ll get famous and have thousand of fans and make actual money out of it,” Sara said sarcastically. 

All the heads turned towards her after she said that, then Nate and Zari shared a look and smirked. 

“I was kidding,” Sara justified.

“Let’s make a Youtube series!” Nate highfived Zari.

“Wait, what?” Sara asked as Nate and Zari started to gather the stuff they need. 

Sara looked at Ava and Ava chuckled as she pat the hand that was around her shoulder, “What have they gotten themselves into?”

“You know I was kidding right, like I don’t actually condone this?” Sara said as she looked at Zari setting up the video camera.

“I know you were kidding, babe, I don’t think they do,” Ava pointed to her friends who were now talking animatedly about the Youtube series sans Mick. 

“I bet two weeks then they’ll be done with it,” Sara said as she leaned closer to Ava. 

Ava hummed and said, “I’ll give it a month, Nate seems very into it,” 

“Deal, if I win, you’ll buy us milkshakes,” 

“And if I win, we’re going to the salad place I’ve been talking about,” 

Sara scrunched her face but agreed anyway, “Alright,” 

-

The camera turns on, the video is shaky for a second as Ray puts it on the pile of books.

“You’ve got your script?” Nate whispered.

“Yeap, you?” Zari asked.

“I’m all set, Ray?”

“Camera is recording,” A voice from behind the camera sounds.

Nate smiles and Zari sighs, the lights are low in the room and both of them are sitting in a desk that’s lit only by two table lamps. 

“Welcome to our debut episode of Legends Unsolved! I’m Nate Heywood, and this is Zari Tomaz. Today, we’re going to be looking into the question - are Legends real?” Nate asks as Ray attempts to zoom in on his face. Zari shook her head and sighed again. 

“Our first episode is of the unicorn sighting in woodstock in 1969,” Nate starts, “In 1969, there were multiple witnesses that claims that a unicorn was sighted during woodstock. The claims also stated that the unicorn stabbed a woman in her mid twenties when she attempted to give the unicorn a flower. The police put some suspects in custody, but none were charged,” 

Off camera, Sara was was munching on some fries while Ava was beside her, occasionally stealing some as well. She couldn’t believe that her friends were actually doing this, and doing it well too. 

“I’m actually impressed,” Sara whispered to Ava.

“Yeah, I didn’t think they’ll actually pull through,” Ava whispered back.

Ray made a shushing movement in front of them and Sara pursed her lips. 

On camera again, when Nate ended his spiel about woodstock’s history, Zari started speaking. 

“The main suspect was thirty year old male, John Dillons who apparently had a knife stashed in his bag, he was the main suspect in the investigation due to his criminal record, but the police didn’t find any evidence connecting him to the murder,” Zari continued. 

“Now let’s get into the theories,” Nate exclaimed excitedly as he ruffled some papers on the desk, “The first theory is the unicorn did exist and killed the woman in woodstock,”

“It’s highly unlikely though,” Zari interjected.

“Actually, this is the most believable theory because according to the post mortem report, the woman’s heart was utterly stabbed out of her body. The man or _thing_ that killed her had to have an immense amount of power to execute the murder,” Nate said.

“It could’ve been a strong man,” Zari countered.

“Literally, her heart was stabbed out of her body, Z, how much manpower do you need to have with a knife to do that?” Nate asked sarcastically.

“A lot?”

“And John Dillons didn’t have a lot of muscle as we can see in his picture right here,” Nate held up the picture and Zari sighed again.

“Okay, assuming the unicorn did exist, where did it go? How come it never showed up anywhere else beside woodstock, a really convenient place where people were very high and could’ve just made it up,” Zari pointed out, “That leads us to the second theory where someone actually did kill the woman and the unicorn was a cover up for the murder,”

“Not believable if you see the body,”

“Well then where did the unicorn go?”

“That’s the mystery ain’t it, no one knew what happened to the unicorn and that’s why this case remains - unsolved.” Nate smiled and looked at the camera as Ray turned the camera off. 

Once they were in the clear, Sara rubbed her hands on her jeans to rid of the salt on her fingers and clapped for her friends. 

“That was pretty good actually,” Sara said.

“Really?” Zari asked, “I feel like we look stupid,” 

“If it doesn’t work out, at least you’ll get a good grade on your history project,” Ava said. 

Sara nodded and pointed at Ava to agree with her, “Yea, now let’s get some dinner,” 

-

The video was posted two days later when their Nate and Zari’s history project was due. A lot of the people in their school started to look at the video. When they posted the video, one thing led to another, which eventually led to it getting a thousand views after the first week. 

“I can’t believe your video actually reached a thousand views.” Sara said as she looked through the Youtube video online on her phone. 

“Me either,” Mick agreed. 

“Well, Z, looks like we’re making an episode two!” Nate said as he put his arms around Zari. 

“Hurray?” Zari mocked enthused. 

\- 

A Snapchat story from Nate - the picture is of him and Zari standing in front of a laptop screen faced towards the camera, Nate is grinning widely while Zari made a confused face. 

The laptop screen pictured the page of their Youtube video and Nate holding up two fingers beside it. 

[i dont know how our history project made it to a thousand views but i guess me and zari are going to make episode 2 #LegendsUnsolved]

[unicorns are real!!!]

\- 

**Legends Unsolved - Episode 1: The Unicorn Sighting at Woodstock**  
1,108 views

15 comments

 **saraalancee – a week ago**  
i still can’t believe you guys did this

 **Gannones – three days ago**  
this was actually a well done video guys, also nate can you send me calc answrs pllsss  
  
**nathanielbaewood - three days ago**  
          thanks gannon, check ur email  


**aightaight - an hour ago**  
this video was so well done, my grandpa was in woodstock and he told me that the unicorn was real he saw it w/ his own eyes!! 

\- 

“Hey, you guys probably got your first comment that wasn’t a person from school,” Sara said as she scrolled through their comments.

“Really, where?” Zari asked.

Sara handed her phone to Zari and Nate took a look at it beside her, “Yes! She said her grandpa saw the unicorn,”

“This could be anyone, her grandpa could’ve just agreed with everyone else,” Zari said as she handed Sara’s phone back to her.

“Regardless, it’s good to see a comment that isn’t someone from the school,” Sara pointed out, “You guys might actually get somewhere with this,” 

\- 

**frisky @hastagnodads** \- a day ago  
have you guys seen this video of the two kids and the unicorn

 **[ghost emoji] @big_calves** \- a day ago  
when you say two kids and a unicorn some bad things come up in my mind

 **frisky @hashtagnodads** \- a day ago  
shut! ur face it’s like a conspiracy video thing from two students in like SCHS

 **biscuits r life @prettyfoals** \- a day ago  
oh yea lmao a guy from my track team showed me the vid, it was p cool

 **[ghost emoji] @big_calves** \- a day ago  
my grandma witnessed the unicorn, im forbidden to ever ask her abt it tho

 **frisky @hashtagnodads** \- a day ago  
why

 **[ghost emoji] @big_calves** \- a day ago  
idk lmao, but the video was cool ig

 **green tea bitch @elementalss** \- a day ago  
@big_calves yea my grandpa too, seems like theyre p hush hush abt it

 **save the bees @madeyoulook** \- a minute ago  
lmao just saw this and u guys i know the people from the video, my brother knows zari’s brother and i met zari a couple of times 

**save the bees @madeyoulook** \- a minute ago  
theyre making an episode 2

**frisky @hastagnodads** \- a minute ago  
yes!!! kudos to them

**Author's Note:**

> stick around for more i guess lmao, also if u wanna be in the fic, comment usernames and ill put u in it either as one of the comments or in the discord chat


End file.
